Harry Smith: Bogus Babysitter
Harry Smith: Bogus Babysitter is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in November 2015. Synopsis Harry is forced to babysit Vicky! Is even more trouble just around the corner for him? Plot The episode begins with Grace Smith finishing off her job of washing pants. She stops Harry Smith who is on his way to The Black Foot Gang's fort; she tells him that Liam Smith is sorting out paperwork upstairs for Colham Bowl-a-Rama and she is about to leave to take James Smith to a Fancy Hippos parade in Genesiscide. In short, he can do whatever he wants without getting caught! When Grace leaves, he farts, grabs a Badburied chocolate bar and a bottle of Irn Poo from the kitchen, then he heads for the conservatory. Soon, he is distracted from reading a Horrid Henty comic by Mae MacDonald and Louisa McIntyre squealing. Vicky McIntyre is threatening to bite them! The pair do huge farts to drive her out of Mae's shed, but just as Harry rolls on the floor laughing, Vicky kicks a whole fence panel down and dashes into the conservatory! Mae laughs, grabbing a Fatty Fairies comic. Harry tries convincing Vicky to leave in return for the goodies he nicked earlier, however she refuses to go away unless she bites him, much to Harry's horror. Suddenly Grace arrives to say she is just about to catch the bus to Genesiscide with James. She reminds him not to help himself to any sugary snacks in the kitchen, including her stash of Tricky Treats. Vicky becomes excited, sprinting straight towards the snack-loaded cupboards! He pursues her to find she has already eaten a whole packet of Harriet-Boes. She then opens the fridge, tosses an expired pie at him and scoffs three chocolate eclairs. Harry rages, knowing he is going to get the blame for all this. She also spills a bottle of goats milk on the floor - he slips in the mess, bruising his leg. Meanwhile Mae and Louisa continue reading Fatty Fairies comics. They spray on some cheap celebrity perfume and upload selfies to Stinkstagram. They hear all the chaos in Harry's kitchen, so Mae drowns out the noise by blaring will.i.steal's 'will.i.copy&paste' CD. Vicky pins Harry down, trying to force him to confess the whereabouts of the Tricky Treats stash! After she blows his nose in his hair, drools on his face and does a stinky fart, he can't take it anymore and admits it is in the medicine cupboard. She breaks several medicine bottles in the process of snatching every single bag, then she runs into the downstairs toilet. Harry cleans himself up before going to the toilet, only to find that Vicky has blocked it up with a massive poop. He sulks in the conservatory over all the video games, pocket money and TV time that will be stripped from him when Grace and James return. Vicky then creeps into Mae's garden, throwing a brick at the shed door to distract Mae and Louisa. She clambers in through the window to run back into Harry's garden with a giant packet of Runners crisps and a bottle of Coco-Coal the two girls brought from Fat Mart. Surprisingly, she lets Harry have the lot! The pair in the shed scream and throw things around with rage when they realise their treats are all gone. Suddenly Grace and James come back...though the former yells at Mae! Luckily Vicky dropped the 'will.i.copy&paste' CD case and a Fatty Fairies doll in the kitchen, so the moody girl is getting the blame for everything! Harry laughs so hard he struggles to catch his breath. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes